User blog:Charlie the Penguin/A Charlie Files Christmas
Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope you all have a great winter season, and be sure to spend lots of time with your families. Sorry it's kind of crap, I haven't had much time to do... well, ANYTHING lately. :P Well, enjoy! -Ryan Chapter 1: Intro Christmas is always my favorite time of the year. Not because of the presents, not because of the decorations, but because we get to spend time with our families. No holiday really brings us together quite like Christmas. And you've gottta love that tingly feeling you get every Decemeber. It is the happiest time of the year, after all. The name's Charles by the way. Charles James Baker, but my friends call me Charlie. I'm an agent of the PSA (Pixie's Secret Agency), an elite unit of secret agents who protect our home island Club Penguin from raging enemies behind the scenes. One downside is though, crime doesn't always take a break just because it's a holiday. And that's why we're always on patrol. Only the month before, I had fought a dragon! Agents just can't seem to get a break sometimes. Luckily, our missions aren't as frequent as those of the EPF (Elite Penguin Force), the bigger, more public agency. It was the day before Chistmas Eve, and the Town was flooded with desperate penguins doing some last-minute Christmas shopping. I, however, was casually strolling through, looking for a place where I could buy something for the snack bar at my big Christmas Eve celebration I was having the following night. With me was Wingman, my rainbow puffle, and Gizmo, my faithful robotic assistant. Presently, a came across a bakery in the Snow Forts. I was surprised. I had never seen this bakery before, so I assumed it had just been built. I walked inside to see a whole shop full of Christmas cookies! Chapter 2: The Bakery "Woah..." I said, mouth hanging open. "Good heavens!" cried Gizmo. Wingman squeaked in astonishment. We had never seen this many cookies in our lives! I felt hungry just looking at them! I quickly waddled up to the front desk. "How may I help you?" the cashier asked, smiling kindly. "Yes, I was wondering what all different types of cookies you have here?" I asked. "Pretty much any kind you could name!" the cashier said, coming around to the front. If you ever need a special holiday treat Just come down to my bakery, you'll find it quite neat! You'll find it all here, from snickerdoodles to chocolate chip There's just nothing better to keep away the chilly wind's nip Cause in this bakery,'' You'll find it all! We have ginger snaps, sugar cookies All over these walls! If you ever need a cookie, I'll tell you what to do Just come on over to my bakery We've even have macaroons! But there's one more cookie that I think that you'd enjoy It's a special kind of cookie for every girl and boy Because this sugar cookie is shaped like Creatures like a reindeer puffle, and here's a Frost Bite! 'Cause in this bakery, You'll find it all! We have ginger snaps, sugar cookies All over these walls! If you ever need a cookie, I'll tell you what to do Just come on over to my bakery We've even have macaroons! Chapter 3: Uh-Oh! The cashier sat back down at her desk. I just stood there, unsure of how I was supposed to respond to that. "Uh... how much for those sugar cookies?" I asked. "A dollar," she replied. "Perfect," I said, "I'll take a whole jar of them!" "Great!" she replied, handing me a jar. "Enjoy!" I handed her the money. "Thanks," I said, walking out the door. "Oh, and Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas," she replied. I walked out. "Well, that was weird," I said to Gizmo. "but I got the cookies!" "Great," he replied, taking the jar. By now it was snowing heavily, and it was getting pretty cold out. "I'll just put these in my back compartment," Gizmo said. "Wait," I said. "we should probably try one first." Gizmo chuckled. "Alright then," right as he pulled the jar out, his gears suddenly froze. "Uh-oh." "'''Teamperatures too cold. Emergency shutdown in progress," said Gizmo, who immediately turned off. "A blizzard is starting!" called a penguin from the distance. "Deck for cover!" Chapter 4: The Blizzard Looks like a blizzard is coming now I can clearly see But I have no shelter And it's coming right towards me I better do something fast Cause if I don't I'll freeze'' But right now white is the only single thing here that I see 'Cause I'm trapped in a storm I think my hopes have been torn Now it's getting hard to survive When found will I still be alive? I hope that someone comes If they don't then I'm done Now it's getting hard to survive When found will I still be alive? Wingman hid inside my coat. I grabbed Gizmo and desperately tried to make my way back to the bakery, but the heavy snow and wind made it impossible to see anything but pure white. "Eat the cookies!" a voice called. "What?!" I called back. "EAT THE COOKIES!" the voice yelled. It was the bakery manager. I didn't know what else to do, so I ate a Frost Bite cookie and Wingman ate a reindeer puffle cookie. Suddenly, we weren't cold anymore! I saw cleary through the snow again and spotted the clock tower. I grabbed Gizmo and made my way into it, closing the door behind us. Chapter 5: Transformation Trouble When I woke up in the morning, I was happy to hear that the sound of the rapid wind and snow had finally ceased. Gizmo's gears slowly thawed out and restarted. "'''Restart in progress," he said. I stood up and opened the door. Layers and layers of snow came pouring in. I hopped out and took a look at the island. Nearly every inch of it was dressed in a powdery white. It was amazing, I had never seen this much snow before. "Hey, where's Wingman?" I peeked back inside the clock tower. Wingman was curled up in a ball in the corner, still asleep. I chuckled. "Hey, Wingman!" I said. Wingman woke up and yawned. My eyes grew wide. On Wingman's head sat two small antlers! * * * * * * I ran to the bakery as fast as my feet could carry me. I was almost there when... I realized that the bakery was gone. I looked all around, but couldn't find a trace of it anywhere! How could it just disappear like that?! I ran back to the clock tower. "Gizmo," I said. "I need you t-" "Oh my!" cried Gizmo. "What has happened to you, Master Charlie?" I looked down and yelled in surprise. I was an icy blue from head to toe! My feet now had three pointy toes, and my flippers looked sharper than ever! "Gizmo, something happened to us!" I said. "Do you know what?" "Searching knowledge database," said Gizmo. "It appears that those cookies you ate last night turned you into a Frost Bite and Wingman into a reindeer puffle." "But it's daytime out, how come I'm not... y'know... melting? "The temperature seems to be cool enough for now," Gizmo replied. "but it won't stay like this for long. We must find a place where you won't melt." "Well, is there any known cure for this?" I asked. "Apparently each cookie is infused with the DNA of the creature that they're shaped after," Gizmo explained. "All we need is a sample of male penguin DNA and male puffle DNA to change you two back." Wingman squeaked, confused. "Okay then," I said. "let's go to the HQ and find someone who can help us." Chapter 6: A Little Rookie Help Rookie is one of my best friends, who also works with me in the PSA. He was sitting at his desk, most likely filing paperwork again. "Hey Rookie," I said. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ITS JACK FROST!" yelled Rookie. "PLEASE DON'T FREEZE ME I'LL DO ANYTHING!" "Rookie, it's me, Charlie!" "Oh, hey Charlie. Why do you look all... icy?" "I ate some weird cookie that turned me into this creature called a 'Frost Bite'. Anyways, if we want to turn me back then we need male penguin DNA." "You need male DNA? Oh, that's easy," replied Rookie. He grabbed a q-tip off of Pixie's desk, stuck it in his mouth, and handed it to me. "Is this enough, Giz?" I asked. Gizmo scanned the q-tip. "It should be," said Gizmo. "now all we need is male puffle DNA." "Let's go to Dad's house," I said. "I'm sure Pluffy (Pluffy is Dad's purple puffle) wouldn't mind." "Let's go!" said Rookie cheerfully. "Wait, one more thing," I said. "Yeah?" "Why are you working on Christmas?!" Rookie suddenly didn't look as happy anymore. "Remember, I don't have a family," he said sadly. "even though I'm not a rookie anymore, everyone just calls me Rookie because even I don't know my real name. Since I don't have a family, there's not much for me to do on Christmas. I just sorta hang out." Rookie had been sad ever since Locy, his crush, left the agency. Suddenly, there was a scream from the ice containment chamber. "What was that?!" I asked. "I don't know, let's go!" said Rookie. We ran inside and gasped. Chapter 7: Frosty Foe Standing before us was a 15ft Frost Bite! In ice cages all around it was my fellow PSA agents! "Thank goodness!" shouted Dad. "Rookie!" Pixie called. "You found us! And... who's that with you?" "It's me, Charlie. What's going on here?!" I asked. The giant Frost Bite laughed. "MWA HA HA! I can see that my tainted cookies worked on you and your little puffle!" he laughed. "Wait a minute... you were the bakery owner!" I shouted. "But how?!" The Frost Bite held up a box. "How do you think, these are penguin cookies!" "But why did you capture everyone here?!" asked Rookie. "Your friends," chuckled the Frost Bite. "are my new test subjects. I have created a new formula that will turn every penguin on the island into my own icy minons!" "I've heard enough," I said. I put the palms of my flippers close together and rotated them in a circular motion, harnessing my Snowstone abilities. A small icy snowball appeared between them, which I shot at him. He didn't even try to move. The snowball hit him in the torso and he immediately grew two feet taller. "Okay," I muttered. "not my best idea..." The Frost Bite raised its flippers above its head. A blue energy ball appeared between his two flippers and shot out at me. I ducked. The surge flew across the room and took out part of the wall behind me. Rookie hid behind some boxes. The Frost Bite cackled and shot icicles my way. I somehow dodged each one. "YOU CAN RUN, BUT YA CAN'T HIDE ON CHRISTMAS!" the Frost Bite laughed. "This is insane!" I shouted. Rookie looked over to the AC generator and got an idea. "Charlie! The generator!" I looked over at it. "That's it!" I said, running towards it. The Frost Bite grabbed me. "Oh no you don't! You ain't gonna go meltin' meh today!" Chapter 8: Pieces on Earth The Frost Bite picked me up by my feet and dangled me high above the floor. "I know just where to put you," he laughed. He carried me over to Gary's Ice-Grinder 2000. "AAAAHHHH!!!!" I yelled. "GARY, SERIOUSLY?!" "Heh heh... sorry Charlie," said Gary sheepishly from inside his cage. Wingman ran at the Frost Bite and hit him with his antlers. The Frost Bite turned and lunged at him, dropping me. The Frost Bite sailed over Wingman and crashed into the wall behind him. Wingman ran back up and head-butted the Frost Bite in the butt. "I feel like I've seen this fight scene in a movie before," Rookie muttered. Rookie looked at the generator and knew what had to be done. "HEY, FROSTY!" Rookie yelled, taking a deep breath.. "OVER HERE!" The Frost Bite turned. "DON'T YOU DARE!" But it was too late. Rookie pressed the "start" button on the generator, and the Frost Bite began to melt. "AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!" it screamed as it fell backwards and into the ice grinder. I landed safely, but I was starting to melt as well! "Quick, Rookie, turn it off!" "I can't!" Rookie called. "the button's jammed!" "Wait, the Frost Bite's penguin cookies!" I said, running over to them. I was almost there when my feet began melting into the ground. "I got you Charlie!" Rookie called, running over. He grabbed a penguin cookie and shoved it into my mouth. "Is it working?" I asked. "I don't know," said Rookie. "Maybe it will take a few minutes for it to- CHARLIE!" At that moment, I completely melted into a puddle of water. Rookie fell down on his knees. "Charlie, NO!!!" he cried. "Charlie!" Pixie and Dad shouted in usion. Chapter 9: Here We Go Again Suddenly, the water rose from the puddle and formed the shape of a penguin. The water dissolved away, and there I was. "Okay, that was a little weird," I said. I suddenly stepped on something wet. "I just stepped on my items, which are all on the ground, didn't I?" * * * * * * That night, Gary was in his lab conducting an experiment on my cookies. "It's done!" called Gary. Me and Wingman walked into his lab. "My calculations conclude that Wingman's antlers will wear off eventually, and so would have your Frost Bite form, Charlie," Gary explained. "That's a relief," I said. "because now I have a whole jar of these cookies!" "You should have them at the party so that people can transform for fun!" suggested Dad. "That would be awesome!" added Poko. "When did you get here?" I asked. "Oh, I've been out on my cheese boat," he replied. Poko is another friend and co-worker of mine who is completely obsessed with cheese. "Wait," said Tra, making a face. "you have a boat made out of cheese?!" "No, of course not!" Poko laughed. "it's just decorated as cheese." "So, what were you doing out there?" Pixie asked. "I stumbled across this weird icy island," Poko explained. "What did you find there?" asked Dad. "I'll show you!" replied Poko. He led us to the beach were his boat was docked. There, getting out of the boat was a whole group of Frost Bites. "Woah, woah, woah!" said Dad. "Why would you bring THEM here?!" "They said they were just penguins with frostbite who needed a lift home," said Poko. "Uh, Poko..." Gary said. "I think they meant they were FROST BITES." "What are Frost Bi-" There was suddenly a cool breeze and we quickly spun around. We looked up to see that the Frost Bites had frozen the lighthouse! "Oh no..." I muttered. Chapter 10: Frost Bites on the Run "Look at this!" said Pixie. "The entire Town Center has been frozen!" "Yeah," Dad said. "but... I think it looks kinda cool!" "No matter," Pixie replied. "we need to find and capture those Frost Bites before they cause any real damage!" "That gives me an idea!" I said. It was night out, so it was cold enough. I took out the jar and ate another Frost Bite cookie. Just like that, I transformed into a Frost Bite once again. "If you want to find a Frost Bite, you've gotta think like a Frost Bite!" I laughed. "Can you sense any nearby Frost Bites?" asked Gizmo. "No, but I see a trail of ice. I think it would be a safe bet to follow it." We followed the trail all around the island, until we eventually reached the Ski Village. "Where did they go?" asked Dad. Spike Hike and his assistant Polo Field were there. "We cranked up the heaters when they came around," Spike explained. "Thanks a lot, Mr. Hike," Pixie said, shaking his hand. "Hey Charlie, we like your transformation Christmas cookies, and the icy town looks cool," said Polo. "mind if we use them at next year's Holiday Party?" "Sounds good!" I replied. Chapter 11: One Year Later The following year was probably the coolest Club Penguin Holiday Party ever. Everywhere, penguins were transforming into Frost Bites, reindeer puffles, and tiny toy racecars (don't ask me where that idea came from). "This is awesome!" said Mom, transformed into a reindeer puffle. "I don't even have to wear clothes!" "Okay, I didn't need to know that..." I replied. Suddenly, I saw something that made me jump. My friend Jay's feathers were white just like mine! "They added a new color- Arctic White!" Jay exclaimed. Tra ran over, wearing my exact clothes, even my hat! "I hacked accessed an early beta of Card-Jitzu Snow!" he said excitedly. "They have a beta hat that looks just like yours!" I couldn't believe it, they had taken away my originality! That evening I talked to Spike Hike about it. "Sorry about that Charlie," said Spike kindly. "we're just testing things out. I promise things will get better, and I promise that next year we won't use anything you thought of." "Uh, okay...?" The following year the transformation cookies were replaced by holiday trains. Yes, you heard me correct, TRAINS. Sigh. Chapter 12: Home for the Holidays Me and my family sat together in my igloo, eating our Christmas dinner. "This food is great!" I said to Mom. "Tell me, what is this meat?" "Yeah, I was wondering that too!" added McKenzie. "Well, there were these pookies hanging out in the Pet Shop and they were being kinda annoying so I brought out a meat knife an-" Dad covered her mouth. "It's just ham," he said. "Hee hee! Hammy!" laughed Grace. Sitting there with my family, I felt like things wouldn't ever be the same again. A new year was beginning, and so was new adventures for the PSA. I had changed a lot too. I was now more mature, and capable of doing bigger things. While I hadn't figured it out yet, my Snowstone powers had vanished when I turned back from a Frost Bite to a penguin a second time. This would be a problem for me down the road. And I would soon realize that lots of trouble was heading my way. The end was drawing near. What does that mean? All will be revealed in time, but for now, enjoy the holidays. Take some time to spend with your family. They'll appreciate it. Together we stand Hand in hand We'll make our voices heard Let there be peace on Earth! Category:Blog posts